Tallstar
Book Appearences The Ultimate Guide, Secrets of The Clans, The Code of The Clans, The Cats of The Clans, Battles of The Clans, Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, Into The Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, Tigerclaw's Fury, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, The Sight, Eclipse. Names Kit: Tallkit Apprentice: Tallpaw Warrior: Talltail Loner: Talltail Deputy: Talltail Leader: Tallstar Education Mentor(s): Dawnstripe Apprentice(s): Morningflower, Deadfoot Afflilitations Current: WindClan Past: Loner, LionClan Deputies Onewhisker Mudclaw Deadfoot Cause Of Death Died of Old Age Quotes "I know you're hungry. But we'll be safer here than back in our old territory, or Twoleg woods. Look at this place! Even ShadowClan won't follow us here. There's no scent of dog, and these Twolegs can hardly stand." ---Tallstar to WindClan in Fire And Ice WindClan has traveled a long time. It's nearly a moon since ShadowClan drove us from our home. The weather is turning colder, and leaf-bare will be here soon. We have no choice but to stay." ---Tallstar to WindClan in Fire And Ice "Before I go to StarClan, there is something I must do. Firestar, Onewhisker, listen. Mudclaw is a brave warrior. but he is not the right cat to lead WindClan. In these last moons we have learned that the future of our Clans lies in friendship. I want no rivalry between WindClan and ThunderClan after I am gone. We must have no enemies. But this will not happen if Mudclaw rules the Clan. I can still choose the cat who will lead WindClan after me. From this moment Mudclaw is no longer deputy of WindClan." ---Tallstar appointing a new deputy before his death "Perhaps it's my age that grants me this clarity ... perhaps it's how close I've come to StarClan. But I can see our Clan's future. I see Onewhisker--no, Onestar--leading the cats of WindClan in harmony. With Firestar at his side. An equal. A friend. WindClan and ThunderClan working together, just as our two Clans have done on this journey." ---Tallstar envisioning the future "I promise you all that I will lead WindClan with the fierce devotion of a father and the pure love of a mother. Nothing matters more to me than making WindClan strong so that future generations may live with dignity and peace. Every cat I have known— Every cat I have loved has taught me the meaning of friendship and the unbending power of the warrior code." ---''Tallstar to StarClan Cermonies ' Apprentice Cermony''' Heatherstar: ''Tallpaw, i have thought long and hard about who should mentor you.'' Plumclaw: ''She'll chose Woolytail, surely?'' Heatherstar: ''I have made my descion, come forward Dawnstripe.'' Heatherstar: '' I decide the future of my warriors, share the speed and courage with Tallpaw, make him a warrior WindClan can be proud of.'' '' ''Warrior Cermony Heatherstar: ''Tallpaw, your father always meant to name you after your long tail, and so I give you your warrior name in honor of him. Talltail, one day you will be a greater warrior than you imagine. Sandgorse will be proud of you.'' WindClan Cats: ''Talltail, Talltail, Talltail!'' Leader Cermony Mole: ''Welcome Talltail, with this life i give you courage, the courage to do what you believe is right.'' Palebird: ''I give you the love of a mother for her kits.'' Finchkit: ''You will know me one day. I give you this life so that you may seize every opportunity that comes before you, like a rabbit waiting to be hunted. I give you the strength to act without fear or hesitation.'' Mothflight: ''With your fourth life i give you a sense of adventure so that you may embrace even the greatest challenge with determination.'' Heatherstar: ''I'm so proud of you, and i know you will lead WindClan well. With this life i give you the power to judge wisely. You above all know how to see through the clouds that trouble through our clan, and you always choose the best path forward.'' Talltail: ''Woolytail!'' Woolytail: ''It's good to see you again, Talltail. You know how the tunnelers have shaped WindClan's territory. We may not tunnel anymore, but you must never let the skills that once protected and fed your Clan be forgotten. WindClan must never be afraid to seek out new places to shelter and to hunt. I give you this life for honoring old traditions on behalf of the future.'' Dawnstripe: ''With this life I give you patience. Training the young takes kindness, compassion, and forgiveness. They are small gifts, but they will be rewarded many times.'' Talltail: ''Thank you. For your kindness and patience and everything you taught me. It meant a lot.'' Shrewclaw: ''But loyalty isn't rooted in friendship. It is much stronger than that. It comes from being born and raised under the same sky, from walking the same path as our ancestors, and from sharing the warrior code. With this life I commit you to upholding the warrior code, whatever challenges you might face. This is the wisdom of our ancestors, all our traditions distilled. Trust the code to lead you along the right path.'' Sandgorse: ''I give you this life for forgiveness. No death need ever be avenged. Forgiveness brings peace far more surely than vengeance. I'm sorry you had to learn the hard way, Tallstar.'' Tallstar: ''I promise you all that I will lead WindClan with the fierce devotion of a father and the pure love of a mother. Nothing matters more to me than making WindClan strong so that future generations may live with dignity and peace. Every cat I have known--Every cat I have loved has taught me the meaning of friendship and the unbending power of the warrior code.'' Sandgorse:'' 'I couldn't be more proud of you, Tallstar. Go well, lead strongly, and protect WindClan from the storms that lie ahead. For they will come, no matter what StarClan does. And there will be a kit, kin of your dearest friend, who will need your help more than he knows. Watch over him, guide his paws, for he is important to all the Clans. I can say no more, but you will know this cat when you see him. Just remember, there is no need to be afraid of every flame. Fire can bring life, warmth, new growth, as well as death. '''Tallstar: I will remember. I will always remember. '' download.jpg|Dawnstripe and Tallpaw training_by_vialir-d6s7yin.jpg|Training sandgorse__tallpaw_and_dawnstripe_by_vialir-d76ty0h.jpg|Sandgorse, Tallpaw and Dawnstripe download (1).jpg|Shrewkit and Tallkit training_2_by_vialir-d6up4qq.jpg|Training images (24).jpg|Tallpaw sandgorse__tallpaw_and_heatherstar_by_vialir-d6pkj1v.jpg|Sandgorse, Tallpaw and Heatherstar tallstar_by_lithestep-d34xork.jpg|Tallstar Warrior Tallstar-forever-warriors-cats-32837939-794-372.png|Tallstar Apprentice '' Category:Cats Category:WindClan Category:Leader Category:StarClan Cat Category:Loners Category:LionClan Category:Deputy